


Shitty Fairytale 糟糕童话

by Bulldozer



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Also he's kinda needy, But I promise it's all fluff, Fallout Easter Eggs, Just Johnny telling a fairy tale for kids what could go wrong, M/M, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Or you can say possessive behavior, Post-Canon, Side Quests spoilers, Temperance Ending, V being grumpy, We are chooms and chooms shall never be apart, and many more - Freeform, and maybe a little bit Star Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulldozer/pseuds/Bulldozer
Summary: Johnny and his crappy fairytale.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Kudos: 16





	Shitty Fairytale 糟糕童话

**Author's Note:**

> 单刷荒坂大楼路线的节制结局if，部分支线微剧透，有圣物相关私设，OOC，流水账，奇奇怪怪的梗，总之你被警告过了。

恶地，艳阳，午后。

温度算不上太高，和荫蔽处都有30多度的中部地区相比起来可以说是温柔乡，来自大西洋的湿气中和了暑意，体感和东岸有些许相似，却又有着决定性的不同。或许是横跨了大半个美国的关系，距离美化回忆，裹挟着废气和沙尘的阵阵热风都开始叫人觉得怀念，仿佛那已经是半个世纪前的事了。

又是新的一天，没有沙尘暴没有雷暴，帕娜带着凯萝去找蛇族交易情报，绍尔带着米契去临近的聚落送货，剩下的几名老兵都各有各的活儿，强尼也跟着族人巡了一圈营地，顺手打了几窝鼹鼠拎回来晚上加餐。做完交接他回到自己的营帐，脱掉皮夹克，把应龙放到一边，从矮桌上取走擦枪布和枪油，想了想又从行军箱里翻出烟盒，才径直离开。

上周扎营时强尼在外围寻了块有巨石的地方，阴影不大不小正好能安一个折凳一张桌，再把响叮当停靠在一旁，就算是他专属的休憩处了。脱下飞官墨镜放到倒扣的啤酒箱上，枪油和一瓶康健川泉搁在椅腿边，强尼活动了一下脖子，随后掏出插在后腰处的亡夜，开始用熟练的动作拆卸清洁这把看起来随时都会走火的手枪。

和阿德卡多族一起旅行的日常很简单，不是在路上就是暂时停泊只为了下一次启程。游牧民没有家，有族人的地方就是家，强尼也没有家，他在的地方就是家。有需要他帮忙的案子他就跟着去，没有他就老老实实呆在营地巡逻，有时帮忙破解技晶，修车修无人机，或者做点会爆炸的小玩意；闲下来就是清理武器，有合适的材料就拼个车模（他做了个阿波罗「蝎」的模型和忍者公仔放在一块儿，米契看到了就差没搂住他直呼你碉堡了）。术后恢复良好的阿詹在发现他会弹吉他而且还弹得很棒以后偶尔也会过来找他一起弹两曲，虽然强尼也搞不懂从夜城街头到游牧民营地，为什么是个吉他手就喜欢弹那支曲子，是因为PonPon Shit还是因为银手？不过这也不重要了，对已经不再的武士乐团来说，仍旧有人喜欢这些旋律就是永不逝去的证明。

端详了一会儿清理干净的亡夜，强尼把它收了起来，然后拧开瓶盖喝了口水，再浇了一点到手上，就着挂在椅背上的湿布随意擦了擦油渍，才掏出烟盒和随时带在身上的打火机点了支烟。他深吸了一口气，让尼古丁渗入肺腑，便安静地坐在那里望着逐渐透出暮色的太阳，54年过去了，不变的除了那座原为科罗纳多城的大都市，还有这恶地的初阳和落日。

“你不应该抽烟的。”背后突然有人搭话，强尼扭头。

是三个孩子，两男一女，其中一个男孩大一些，差不多十岁出头，另外两个大概七八岁的样子，跟在最年长的那个身后，看起来傻兮兮的。  
强尼对这三人组有点印象，只是不知道他们的名字，也没有说过话。他和族里的孩子几乎都没有交流，他们似乎有点怵他，或许是强尼总是拉着个脸的关系，当然他并没有闷闷不乐，只是压根没在努力变得讨喜一点而已。

“所以？'吸烟有害健康'，好了，我帮你们说完了，现在该去哪里去哪里吧，小鬼们。”

“帕娜说如果我们发现你在抽烟，或者乱喝酒，就过去告诉她。”三人组的小首脑开口回答，“啊，对了，我是亚力克斯，他是伊威，这个小不点是米凯拉。”他分别指了指自己的两个跟班，其中伊威好奇地盯着强尼胸口的护身符直瞅，米凯拉则是怯生生地招了招手。

靠，这个年头男人连干完活抽根烟的权利都没有了吗？

“你开玩笑？帕娜叫你们在背后监视我？我还以为我有隐私权。”

“呃，也不是，只是叫我们多留意，她说你刚生完一场大病还在恢复中，而你也是家族中的一员，我们阿德卡多族得相互照应。”

强尼抬了抬眉毛，“那你可真是好样的，行吧。”他扔掉实际上已经抽得差不多的烟头，抬脚碾了两下灭掉火星。

“满意了？”他摊手，“现在去玩你们的大闹黑伍德或者颤栗时空，什么都行，让我一个人在这里静静。”

“等等！”伊威举手，“你是V，没错吧？米契说你是全美最狂最屌的佣兵！”

他在米契心中的评价好像又升级了，强尼突然有点后悔做了那个车模。

“是，我是V，文森特的V。然后？你们有委托？”

“我们打赌你肯定有很多故事！”一直没开口的小姑娘米凯拉也来了兴致，她和两位弟兄蹦跳着跑到强尼身前，随后一屁股坐在地上，毫不在意边上就是个烟蒂。

“嘿！”强尼眼睁睁地看着他们把自己的庇护所给占得满满当当，想拦的时候已经晚了。

“来做个交易吧！你给我们讲个故事，我们就不告诉帕娜你躲在这里抽烟的事，这是男人之间的——”亚力克斯转头看了一眼米凯拉，改口道，“男人和男孩女孩之间的约定。”

“我又不怕帕娜。”强尼干巴巴地说，三个孩子闻言发出一阵失望的嘘声。

“OK，OK！”强尼有些头疼地捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“我给你们讲一个故事，你们听完就不要再来烦我了，成交吗？”

“成交！”亚力克斯点头。

“但不许再抽烟。”米凯拉补充了一则条款。

强尼哼了一声表示同意，最后和代表人亚力克斯握了下手，交易达成。

.

.

.

.

.

.

很久很久以前——

（“等一下，为什么是童话？”“小孩子就给我听童话，不乐意的话自己读浩劫博士去，行了，不要插嘴。”）

很久很久以前，在一个遥远的地方，有一名非常不幸的年轻人，希望能找到驱除厄运的方法。传闻说王族代代相传着一枚幸运金币，于是他询问镇上最有见识的行脚商人：“请问国王真的拥有幸运金币吗？”

商人回答：“当然，年轻人，你可真是幸运，旧王已逝，新王登基，正是开放宫殿让民众参观的时候，届时也会展出王族的收藏品，其中就有那一枚幸运金币。”说完，他偷偷将年轻人扯到一边，压低声音问：“小伙子，你想要得到那枚金币吗？”

年轻人闻言很高兴：“是的，您有办法让我拿到它吗？”

“当然，我手上有一件隐形斗篷，只要披上斗篷，就没人能看到你，你可以大摇大摆地走进去取走金币，就跟去朋友家串门一样，一点都不困难。看在我们是同乡的份上，只要100金币，斗篷就是你的了。”

年轻人有些为难，他所有的财产加起来才堪堪够，如果买下斗篷，他就什么都没有了。但一想到自己与生俱来的厄运，年轻人一咬牙，还是决定买下。他用一天变卖了所有家产，终于凑够了100金币。

商人接过钱袋颠了颠，然后满意地点点头，这才将裹着斗篷的布包交给了年轻人，末了还告诫他：“千万不要弄坏斗篷，即使只有一根线头被扯坏，斗篷也会失去效力。”

年轻人满口答应，便迫不及待地拎着布包去和朋友告别了，他还想搭商队的便车赶往都城呢。他的朋友见状屡次劝阻，但年轻人心意已决，就只好作罢，去柜子里取来自己的长剑赠给年轻人防身，又叫来妻子一道给他送行。

这女人是个小有名气的算命师，临行前她为年轻人卜了一卦，随后皱着眉告诫他：“你会得到你想要的，后果也不是你能承担的，当你陷入困境，就去下城区的第七个路口找你见到的第一个人求助吧。”最后她取下自己的银镯套到年轻人的手腕上，“不管发生什么，都不要摘下这个镯子，它会守住你的灵魂。”

年轻人有些不明所以，但还是带着好友夫妇的善意启程了。

车队行了整整一个月才从那座边疆小镇赶到都城，好在开放日还余下三天。年轻人休整了一日，又将宫殿四周的地形给打探清楚，这才在第二天的下午去到了宫殿，然而入内是不允许携带行囊的，年轻人想了想，将斗篷反披在身上，就顺顺利利地进去了。

他寻了个无人的角落，再将斗篷正披隐藏起身影，随后耐心等到闭门的傍晚，待厅内无人，他才大摇大摆地从角落里出来，直接冲向自己的目标。

精美的异国瓷器，点缀着宝石的匕首，光润的丝绸锦衣，出自大师之手的油画，都不及那一枚金币，它被搁置在角落，和众多珠宝放在一块儿，就显得毫不起眼。年轻人拿起金币细细端详，除了刻印在上头的纹样同一般的金币不太一样，它没有任何特殊的地方。年轻人有些失望，但现在不是失望的时候，他需要趁着夜色溜出宫殿再直接出城，若是挨到明早被人发现金币不见可就麻烦了。

年轻人将金币藏到胸口的暗袋里，然后裹紧斗篷，小心翼翼地避开守卫一路向着通往护城河的后门走去，门旁的守卫今晚喝多了酒靠在墙上一磕一磕地打着盹，一切似乎都很顺利，他只要摸走钥匙开门，就可以溜之大吉了。

——但我们一开始就提过，这是个非常不幸的年轻人，所以就在他专心解着钥匙的时候，一阵夜风吹来，让城墙上的火盆烧得又旺了几分，一颗火星溅出，直直地落到年轻人的斗篷上，把这神奇的布料给熏出了一个黑点。守卫也被夜风吹得打了阵寒颤，他吸了一下鼻子，然后转过头，正好和停手不动的年轻人对上了眼。

年轻人心里咯噔一下，也顾不上思考为什么隐形斗篷失效了，赶紧拽走钥匙开了门就跑，可是人的双腿怎么可能跑得过驭着风的箭矢呢？更何况全国最好的弓手就在城堡里担任守卫，于是年轻人被一箭射穿后心，直接跌入到护城河内。

……待他再次醒来，已经到了下城区的河畔边了。年轻人慌慌张张地摸了摸自己的后心，没有伤口；又摸了摸胸前的暗袋，也没有金币。他赶紧脱下已经破了一个大洞的斗篷，再脱去所有上衣，然后低头一看，哎呀，金币不知为何长在他胸口了，整个镶在血肉中，拿都拿不下来。但他又清楚记得自己被一箭射穿了后心，现在却没有死，所以是幸运金币救下了他吗？

“你想得没错，是我救下了你，现在有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪一个？”身边突然有人搭话，年轻人被吓了一跳，赶紧抬头，出现在他眼中的竟是一只半透明的幽灵！

“你是谁？”年轻人大声问道，像是要给自己壮胆一样。

“我曾经是这个国度最强大的魔法师，但如今我被困在了这枚金币里，你叫我幽灵就可以了。”

“那么，幽灵先生，是你救下了我吗？”

“是的，你一时半会儿不会死了，这个是好消息。”

“那么坏消息又是什么？”年轻人问。

“我通过金币在逐渐附到你身上，这个过程不受我控制，快的话就到秋末，最晚不会挨过冬天，你就会被我完全附身。”幽灵回答。

年轻人急了，“那我将这枚金币强行取下来呢？”

“没有意义，你已经是金币的主人了，你不知道吗？这是一枚受诅咒的幸运金币。”幽灵摇了摇头。

年轻人正一筹莫展的时候，他看到了自己手腕上的银镯。‘啊，我应该去下城区找我见到的第一个人求助！’他想。

他找到自己事先藏起行李的树洞，重新换上一身干净的衣物，再背上长剑，走入了下城区。

一、二、三、四、五、六、七，年轻人数着数，然后拐入了第七个路口的巷子——第一眼看到的是一位全身黑衣的女性，气呼呼地站在一栋小楼门口，似乎是被人拒绝了，她转身正要离开。

‘所以她就是我要找的人吗？’年轻人想着，一边小跑着上前去搭话，“这位小姐，稍等一下，我希望向您请求帮助。”

“什么？”她一时间没有反应过来，年轻人不知道该如何说明，索性就解开衣襟，让她看嵌在胸口的幸运金币。

“哦……”她愣了愣，然后思忖了一会儿，点点头，“虽然不知道为什么王族那枚幸运金币会长在你胸口，但我认识金币上的纹章，这一定是王家御用的工匠大师那一族的作品。而我可以带你进入他的府邸，你就可以当面问他啦。”

年轻人非常高兴，但还没等他开口，这个姑娘又加了一句，“——不过你必须先帮我取回我的手套，我的前搭档背叛了我，偷走了它，我的家人拒绝协助我，说是要我长长记性什么的，这我可不干。帮我一起取回手套，我就带你潜入工匠大师的府邸。”

“那副手套很特别吗？”年轻人有些好奇。

“当然，只要戴上它，任何锁头摸一摸就知道该如何打开了。”

‘哎，所以她是一名小偷，我是不是不应该和小偷合作？’年轻人有些犹豫，姑娘一眼就看出他在想什么，生气地说：“你可不要把我和那些没有原则的恶棍混为一谈，我只取不义之财，而且只给自己留下必要的部分，其余的金子我都撒给那些需要帮助的人啦！”

年轻人看她不像是在说谎，便打消了顾虑，加上她提出的条件也很合理，就跟着女义贼去讨伐那些可恶的叛徒了。

年轻人是个使剑好手，女义贼也是个弓术大师，在两人的配合下，没费什么力气就制伏了那五个贼人，如愿取回手套的女义贼十分高兴，她也说话算话，当夜就领着年轻人去往了工匠大师位于上西区的宅邸。

潜入的过程很顺利，除了不得已才勒晕两名守卫以外，两人没有引起任何注意，就抵达了大宅后院小山丘上的工坊。

“嗨！你要找的工匠大师就在这座工坊内！”女义贼指了指眼前的塔楼，“但我十年前和我的叔叔一起来的时候它可不是这个样子的，你得靠自己想办法了。”

那是一座用沉甸甸的铁锭堆砌而成的高塔，铁锭之间严丝合缝，没有让人攀爬的空间，底部也没有门，唯一的出入口是塔顶那扇铁窗，窗边设有长梯，现在收了起来，根本够不着。年轻人犯了难，好不容易都走到这里了，总不见得再原路返回找梯子去吧？

“这有什么难的？把你的双腿交给我，让我好施展漂浮术，咱们就可以轻轻松松地上去了。”幽灵突然现身，给出了他的建议。年轻人闻言很有些迟疑：“但那不会加快你附身的程度吗？”

“是的，但你什么都不做也是一样的结果呀！没有时间多犹豫了，快快摘下那个镯子，我保证在带你上去以后就把你的腿还给你。”幽灵回答。

年轻人想了想觉得幽灵说得有道理，便答应了：“好吧，我相信你，幽灵先生。”他摘下了算命师的银镯，却不知幽灵在背地里暗想：‘嘿！愚蠢的年轻人，待我得到你的身体，你就可以有多远滚多远了！’

不过幽灵是个货真价实的大魔法师，一眨眼的工夫，年轻人就通过窗口进入到塔内，原本伏在桌案上打着盹的工匠大师立刻被脚步声给惊醒了。

“举起手，不要乱动！我是来向您请求帮助的，我可不想伤到您！”年轻人举着长剑直指工匠，那瘦瘦小小的金发男人被吓得一抖，立刻听话地举起了双手。年轻人见状也不多做解释，直接解开衣襟让他看到胸口的金币。

“诶……这不是王室刚失窃的那枚幸运金币吗？我的曾曾曾曾曾曾祖父铸造了它，传闻里头还封印着一个邪恶的灵魂。”

“邪恶的是你们的国王！我可不邪恶！”幽灵很不高兴地大声抗议，当然在场只有年轻人能听到他，而年轻人也没空理会。

“那可太好了，您有办法将它取下来吗？连带着被困在金币里的幽灵一起？我要是不尽快解决，就会被他整个附身啦！”年轻人放下了长剑。

“幽灵……所以传闻是真的。”大师恢复了冷静，然而他摇了摇头，“对不起，孩子，我帮不了你，这枚金币确实由我们家族锻造，但技艺不知何故没有流传下来，所以我也不知道应该从哪里入手。如果有足够的时间，说不准我能够研究出点什么，但看你的样子，似乎非常紧急，我建议你去找全国最好的灵媒，她才是对付幽灵的专家，她的居所就在距离都城有七天路程的村庄里。”

年轻人丧气地垂下了头，“好吧，谢谢您的建议，我这就去找她。”

大师看他这样有点过意不去，想了想说：“这样吧，不幸的年轻人，虽然我在金币上帮不了你，但你把手上的银镯给我，我可以给它附魔，让它能抵御幽灵更久一些。”

年轻人将镯子交给大师，不一会儿大师就给它刻好了漂亮的花纹，他感激地接过银镯戴回到手腕上，“谢谢您，您可真是位好心的先生！”

“好了，赶紧从梯子那边下去吧，我不想惹上麻烦，只要你快快离开，我就当作什么都没有发生过。”大师放下梯子，然后就回到自己的桌案边，不再说话了。

年轻人再次谢过他，就爬下梯子，让一直等在塔底的女义贼带自己离开了府邸。

“所以，你的事情解决了吗？”她问道。

“没有，我得去找全国最好的灵媒来帮我。”年轻人回答。

女义贼同情地看了他一眼，“那就祝你好运了。”

年轻人深深叹了一口气，开口说：“是啊，我本是为了驱除厄运才去寻求幸运金币的，没有想到会碰上这档子事，我可真是倒霉。对了，你认为避开厄运最需要的是什么？”

女义贼想了想，随后很自信地回答道：“是目标吧，只要你有明确的目标，就不会迷茫，即便厄运撞上门来，也不会因为意外而没有准备了。”

年轻人觉得她说得很有道理，谢过她，便同她做了别，也不多做停留，就立刻动身前往灵媒居住的那个小村庄了。他没有马儿，只好走了七天七夜，翻过一座小山，又越过一条峡谷，才终于抵达了目的地。

灵媒的居所倒是不算难寻，有着好心的村人指路，年轻人赶在太阳下山前就站到了灵媒的小屋门前。他礼貌地敲了敲门：“请问全国最好的灵媒就住在这里吗？我有事向您请求帮助。”

不一会儿，屋里就传来了年轻女人的应答声：“虽然大家都这么称呼我，但我可不能保证自己就是最好的，不过您若只是想找灵媒，那准是我没错了。进来吧，或许我们可以相互帮助。”

年轻人推门入内，里头用薄薄的布帘给隔成了两半，帘子后边端坐着一个女子的身影，但看不清她到底长什么模样。年轻人也不敢多瞅，将自己的长剑挂到门边的架子上，就束手束脚地坐了下来。

“哎呀，您是被幽灵附身了吗？我看到您的心口有一股不属于您的能量。”灵媒直截了当地说。

年轻人很高兴，觉得这下终于有希望了，“是的，您确实是全国最好的灵媒。我被一只幽灵附身了，他原本被困在一枚幸运金币里，现在正逐渐转移到我身上，请问您有什么办法取走金币，解除他的附身吗？”

灵媒想了想，回答：“可能有，可能没有，在我通灵之前我什么都不能保证。但通灵也是有代价的，作为交换，我需要您帮我一个忙。”

年轻人觉得这样做很公平，就同意了：“好的，我不能保证一定能做到，但我答应您我会尽力而为。”

“可以了。”灵媒点点头，“事情是这样的，和我情同姐妹的好友是这村里——不，是这方圆百里最美丽的姑娘，甚至有旅人说那位被誉为帝都明珠的公主都没她漂亮呢！不过也因此招来了祸患，距离这个村子大约三天脚程的山头上有一伙凶恶的强盗，他们的首领垂涎她的美貌，强行将她掳走要同她成婚。如你所见，我除了通灵一无所长，我拜托了很多佣兵但他们都不愿意与强盗对上，愿意帮助我的村民又不会战斗，我已经别无他法，若是再找不到人，我就只能自己去了，我只担心没能救出她还把自己的性命也给丢了，那可就真没有希望啦！幸好您来了，您看起来是一个很有能力的年轻人，如果您能将她救回来，我就替您通灵。”

年轻人大吃一惊，没料到还有这样一个故事，他立刻起身：“您不要担心，我现在就出发，保证将那位姑娘带回到您身边。”

“那可真是太好了。”灵媒听起来很高兴，“去后院取走墙上的长弓吧，那是我父亲的遗物，它可是一把好弓，您定能用得上。”

年轻人依言背上长弓，再将长剑系在自己的腰带上，就急急忙忙地出发了。幽灵对这似乎颇有微词，但年轻人并不理会他，先不提他需要灵媒的帮助，帮助别人本身就不是一件需要理由的事，有什么好计较的呢？幽灵摇了摇头，也不再同他说话了。

年轻人走了两天，翻过了几道小丘，接下来只要沿着河流直走就能到了，然而此时前方却出现了一个衣衫褴褛的男人，正欲投河自尽。年轻人赶紧冲上前去抱住他：“这位先生，您不要冲动，先和我说说到底发生了什么吧！”

男人瘫坐在地上，也不继续挣扎，叹了一口气开始解释道：“有什么可说的，我是个罪人，我曾经做了很多错事却毫不悔悟，而我现在终于认识到自己的罪孽之重了，神明也许永远都不会宽恕我的罪过，但我只希望我的死亡能让这个世界变好一些。”

“那怎么可能呢？”年轻人反问，“死就是死了，您已经犯下的罪过也不会因此而消失，世界也不会因此而变好或者变坏。行了，您有工夫在这里自怨自艾，还不如跟着我一起去拯救落难的少女，她的友人还在等她回家呢！”

男人想了想，觉得他说得没错，便换上年轻人递给他的新衣物并拿上长弓，就跟着他一起出发了。

两人又行了一日，终于抵达了强盗们的据点，整个营地张灯结彩，强盗们来来回回搬运着橡木酒桶和长桌木凳，看样子是在筹备婚礼。年轻人松了一口气，幸好赶上了，他对着守门的强盗大声喊道：“请放走被你们掳走的小姐，她不是自愿的，她还有亲友在等待她回家！”

强盗们面面相觑，随后一个个都捂着肚子大笑，根本没有人理会年轻人的要求。

“没有别的办法了，我们只能强行救出那位小姐。”一直跟在年轻人身后的男人摇了摇头，举起了手中的长弓，两箭将守门的两个强盗都射倒在地。年轻人轻叹一声，提起手中的长剑就冲入了敌营。那位寻死的男人是个优异的弓箭手，年轻人也将长剑舞得密不透风，可强盗实在太多了，光靠他们两人根本没有办法突出重围。

‘我今天会死在这里吗？但那位被掳走的小姐可怎么办呀？’他强行驱使着酸痛不已的手臂，一边想着。

“不，你不会死在这里，至少不是今天。”沉默了许久的幽灵砰地一声出现在年轻人的身边，“快快摘下那个镯子，把你的双手交给我，好让我施展催眠术，咱们就可以顺顺利利地把那个小姐救走了。”

“啊，幽灵先生，您可终于来了！”年轻人很高兴，没有犹豫就答应了幽灵的条件，他摘下了算命师的银镯，却不知幽灵在背地里暗想：‘嗨！莽撞的年轻人，我倒是不讨厌你，待我得到你的身体，我或许会考虑留下你的灵魂。’

不过幽灵是个货真价实的大魔法师，一眨眼的工夫，那些强盗就跟木头人一样齐刷刷地倒下了，年轻人向同样累得抬不起手的男人要回长弓，便跨过打着呼的恶汉们直奔营地中心的木屋。他们要救的姑娘不光漂亮而且聪明，看到长弓就明白年轻人是挚友派来的同伴，没有多话就提起长裙跟着年轻人离开了贼窝。

回程很顺畅，这个姑娘可不是城里贵族家那些娇滴滴的大小姐，她能照顾好自己，风餐露宿也没有叫叫嚷嚷，更幸运的是他们还遇上了去城里送完货回村的村民，就搭了个便车，只用了两天半便回到了村子。

年轻人和男人微笑地看着重逢的姐妹俩拥抱在一起，灵媒还流下了喜不自禁的泪水，哎，原来她也是个美丽的姑娘，同她的朋友不逞多让。

高兴了十多分钟以后，灵媒擦干了泪水，向年轻人感激地点头：“非常感谢您！要是没有您的帮助，我不敢想象我的好姐妹会遭遇什么。现在轮到我报答您了，快请坐下，我现在就开始为您通灵。”

她洗干净手，点上香炉，又取出了一些瓶瓶罐罐，把里头的东西倒进炉内，屋内开始弥漫起一股奇妙的味道，年轻人也不敢乱动，在木椅上坐得笔挺。

半晌过后，灵媒皱着眉头停住了手，睁开了双眼，神情十分严峻。年轻人顿时紧张了起来：“灵媒小姐，请问您通灵的结果如何？没关系，您尽管说吧，我可以承受得住。”

灵媒犹豫了许久，这才下定决心开口回答：“是的，尽管我对此感到羞愧，但是附身在您身上的那位幽灵太强大了，远非我所能及。”

年轻人有些沮丧，但也并不意外，他出言安慰道：“感谢您的帮助，不过我早有预料，幽灵先生曾经是一位实力强大的魔法师，不可能轻而易举就被驱走。”

灵媒很过意不去，“我确实没有办法，但我知道有一件宝物可以解决您的问题，只是它被锁在皇宫地下藏宝库的最深处，要想开启最深处的那道门，您还必须先拿到王族的鲜血。接近国王陛下实在太困难，唯一的机会是现在正在边陲小城的庄园里休养的公主殿下。”

年轻人得到了新的线索非常高兴：“太好了，我这就出发去请求公主殿下的帮助！”

“请稍等，”灵媒拦住他，“在此之前请允许我为您修复您的镯子，这是我唯一能为您做的了。”她向年轻人讨来雕刻着精美花纹的银镯，给它缀上了星星点点的水晶，再套回到年轻人的手腕上，“它可以守住您的灵魂，无论发生什么，您可万万不能再将它摘下来了。”

最后她告诫年轻人：“如果您此行依旧未能解决这个困境，请务必回到我身边，我保证会用一切办法来帮助您。”

年轻人点点头，向她道谢：“非常感谢您，灵媒小姐。对了，我想问一下，您知道避开厄运最重要的是什么吗？”

“……我觉得是勇气，重要的不是避开，是面对，只要有勇气面对自己的命运，就不可能被厄运击败。”她略微思考了一下，随后坚定地回答道。

年轻人觉得灵媒说得很有道理，再次谢过她，离开了小屋，那个为了赎罪而寻死的男人正在门口等他：“好心的年轻人，谢谢您，帮助我找到了活下去的意义。那些不知悔改的恶棍随时都可能来袭，为了抵御他们，我打算留在这个村子里当守卫，我会的不多，但至少我会战斗，我希望我的本领能帮上大家。”年轻人由衷为他感到高兴：“那真是太好了！您可不要再白白浪费自己的性命，我相信天上的神明也会原谅您的罪过的。”

两人拥抱了一下作别，年轻人背起长弓系上长剑，再度踏上旅途。从这里去到那边陲的小城需要横跨整个国度，好在救下的姑娘赠给他一匹乖巧听话的马儿，年轻人才不至于从初秋走到冬末。

不过当年轻人经过一座富庶的小镇时，他被镇长夫妇拦了下来。

“勇敢的旅人啊，请您务必帮帮我们！”一脸憔悴的镇长先生开口道。

“我们被贼人盯上了，每一天每一夜都觉得有人在注视着我们，但当我们组织起卫队去寻找对方的时候，却又总是消失得无影无踪。”他的妻子唉声叹气地说。

“就仿佛幽灵一般，我们这是吃也吃不好，睡也睡不香，这日子没法儿过啦！”两人齐声，镇上的居民也都应声附和。

年轻人想了想，最终还是点点头：“好吧，让我看看我能做些什么。”

“您可真是个善良的年轻人！只要您能找到罪魁祸首，我就用一整袋金币作为答谢！”镇长先生高兴地说，拍了拍自己的腰包。

这事情是答应下来了，但应该从何入手呢？年轻人犯了难。

“唉，你可真是个爱管闲事的小伙子！”幽灵又砰地一声出现了，“这定然是那些邪恶的德鲁伊的手笔，他们会往你的脑袋里植入奇奇怪怪的念头，让你不知不觉为他们做事，这对夫妻看来是被盯上了，我劝你还是卷起铺盖赶紧走人吧，凭你是不可能识破他们的伎俩的，可别把自己也搭进去。”

年轻人果断拒绝了，他摇摇头：“那怎么成，我已经答应他们要帮忙了，可不能言而无信，更何况按照您的说法，这事态可不是一般严重，我又怎能抛弃他们自己远走？您要是有什么好办法，就请快快告诉我吧！”

幽灵沉默了半晌，才开口道：“把你的双手和双腿交给我，让我浮到半空中看上一看，就可以解决了。——不要摘下镯子。”

年轻人听话照做，他只感觉到自己漂浮起来，双手动了一下，然后幽灵就把他放回到地上，告诉他已经解决了。

“去那个方向，你就能找到你要的犯人。把他交给那对夫妇，让他们向教会请求帮助。”说完他就消失不见了。年轻人顺着幽灵指的方向直行，很快就在森林的入口不远处发现了一只石化的小松鼠，它瞪着蓝宝石一般的双眼，硬梆梆地倒在地上，两只小脚爪还维持着立在树枝上的姿势。年轻人有些惊讶，没料到罪魁祸首竟然是这么一只可爱的小东西，不过既然帮了他那么多的幽灵先生说它是犯人，那准是没错了。

年轻人将石化的松鼠带回镇上交差，镇长一家没有想到困扰他们许久的难题能这么快得到解决，个个都喜出望外，他们向年轻人保证明日就动身去城里寻求教会的帮助，镇长先生还想多塞点金子给他，被年轻人拒绝了，这是他一个人的旅途，哪里用得上那么多呀？

年轻人在镇民们的盛情邀请下停留了一夜，待第二天太阳刚照亮这片大地的时候，他再次跨上马背出发了。

如此又是半个月，年轻人穿过森林，淌过河流，越过常年积雪的高山，终于来到了公主休养的小城，她居住的大庄园就在城外北边的山麓上。年轻人到了那里才发现守备异常森严，就连都城的宫殿都没有那么密集的守卫，好在有幽灵先生的帮助，在夜色的掩盖下，他有惊无险地潜入到了公主的闺房内。

公主看到一个陌生男人出现在自己的卧室里，却没有尖叫，冷静地发问道：“我那位好哥哥终于忍不住要对我下手了吗？”

“什么？”年轻人被问得愣神，“我是来向您请求帮助的，我需要进入皇宫地下的藏宝库，最深处的那道门只有王族的血脉才能够打开，公主殿下，我无意伤害您，只希望您能分我一小瓶鲜血。”

公主悄悄舒了一口气，开口回答：“那道门里只有一面镜子，门前还有只石头魔偶不分昼夜地看守着，我不会打听你为何要冒如此风险去寻求那面魔镜，也可以给你你要的东西，我只有一个条件，你必须将我从这里带出去，好让我为我那枉死的父王主持公道。”

年轻人非常为难，他光是一个人潜入进来就费了很多工夫，哪有那个本事再带着公主无声无息地偷溜出去？

“这有什么可烦恼的呢，直接将她打晕，然后扎破她的指尖取走鲜血，皆大欢喜。”幽灵嫌弃年轻人磨磨叽叽，不大乐意地说。

年轻人摇头，“这可算不上公平，况且公主殿下被软禁在这里，似乎还身处随时会被刺杀的危险之中，王族的纷争我确实管不上，但弃她于不顾我办不到。”

幽灵一听生气极了，大声喊道：“你可真是不听劝，你这样做迟早会把自己也害死的！”

年轻人满不在乎，“那就到时候再烦恼咯！哎呀，别生气了，我的好先生，快想想有什么办法可以让我俩安全地去到外边吧！”

幽灵气呼呼地回答：“要方法怎么可能没有？摘下那个镯子，把你的身躯交给我，我就有足够的力量令时间都为我停留，让区区两个人离开这里可是一点问题都没有。”

年轻人闻言什么都没说就摘下了缀满了水晶的银镯，却不知幽灵在想：‘唉！固执的年轻人，这样做和把自己的身体都送给我又有什么区别？你希求的难道不是将我驱走的方法吗？’

不过幽灵是个货真价实的大魔法师，他时不时停止时间避开守卫，便只用了刻把钟就领着公主走出了固若金汤的庄园。

年轻人连夜将公主带到了临近的村庄，她说只要到这里就能联系上自己的亲信，年轻人猜想大概是利用村里的鸽舍吧，但他没有多问，就跟公主也没有多问就直接扎破自己的指尖兑现了承诺一样。

“谢谢你，勇敢又忠实的年轻人，你可愿意同我一起揭穿我那位兄长的真面目？我答应事成之后亲自带你去到藏宝库，你要什么都可以取走。”公主邀请道。

年轻人摇头拒绝：“谢谢您的好意，但我寻找藏宝库的魔镜是为了自救，每一分每一秒，死神都在迈着大步向我走来，我怕是只会给您拖后腿哩！”

“那好吧，祝你此行顺利。”公主有些遗憾地说。

“啊，对了，能否冒昧问一下您，面对厄运最需要的是什么？”

“当然是家人，”公主不假思索地回答，“只要有家人在背后支持着你，无论什么厄运你都能扛过去，只要是为了家人，即便是厄运也可以甘之若饴。”

年轻人觉得公主说得很有道理，向她致谢后便骑着马儿离开了，这一次他要回到故事的原点——伟大都城里那座高大威严的宫殿。

旅途很遥远，不过有幽灵和马儿的陪伴，年轻人并不觉得无聊，倒是幽灵先生总是在催促他快快前行，似乎比他还着急。可我们之前就提过，这个年轻人是一位真的很喜欢多管闲事的小伙子，他在路过一座小镇时看到一群人都拥在一栋小楼前，个个唉声叹气，有几个心肠软的女人还在那边抹着眼泪，就又停住脚步不动了。

“这位女士，请问是这栋小屋的主人发生了什么不测吗？”他上前去问。

其中一位上了年纪的女人擦干净眼泪回答：“唉，可不是，屋主是我们这儿颇有名望的一位老先生，曾经是商队的首领，据说在这个国家没有他不曾踏足过的土地，身子骨可硬朗着呢，还帮我们击退过好几拨强盗。但他昨夜突发急病，唤来医生也说是无能为力，眼看着是要不行了，可怜他要独自一人度过这最后的时光，他那七个孩子这些年可一个都没来探望过他哩！”

“唉，我很抱歉听到这个……不过您这边没有人知道那七个孩子在哪里吗？”

“这倒不是，他们就住在附近的几个村子里，但即便是最近的一个，快马行到那边至少也需要一整日，老先生可等不了那么久！”女人指了指镇子外边通往河谷的方向。

年轻人想了想，开口问道：“如果我说我有办法让老先生坚持到孩子们来见他最后一面呢？你们能将这七个孩子都带回来吗？”

女人有些惊讶，“当然，就算是绑我们也会将他们都拖回来。不过年轻人，你难道是一位技术高超的医生？”

“呃，算是吧。”年轻人含含糊糊地回答。女人听了很高兴，立刻卷起袖子，兴冲冲地去找镇民们组织人手出发了。

年轻人走进小屋，老先生正躺在病榻上，胸口微弱地一起一伏，面色苍白透着死气，不过他还有意识，听到脚步声就偏了偏脑袋：“啊，是我的孩子来看我了吗？”见到来者只是一个陌生的年轻人，他又失望地闭上了眼睛。

年轻人只觉得更加难过：“幽灵先生，您就行行好帮帮忙吧，我不知道老先生家里是有什么矛盾，让他的孩子们都不来看看他。虽然我打小就没见过父亲，但倘若有，我定然是不愿意让他一个人孤零零地去世的。唉，别说是家人了，任何人都不应该受到这般对待。”

幽灵拗不过他，只好叹着气给老先生施展了时间停止的魔法：“好吧好吧，但这术法只能正正好好维持三日，不多一秒，不少一分。而且你得答应我，三日后的清晨，无论他的孩子是否及时赶了回来还是根本不愿意来，你都得给我启程，路上也不许再停留了，要依你这调调，怕是走到这方沃土化为沙漠都走不完！”

年轻人立刻答应了，还很有些过意不去。他规规矩矩地在老先生的病榻边守了三天三夜，眼看着时限就要到了，却还没见到苦等的人影，便很是失落地走出屋子，要去叫老先生的朋友们来看护他走完最后一程。这时，不远处的镇子入口却传来了马蹄声，年轻人抬头一看，哎唷，镇民们还真带着孩子们回来了，有两个看起来还不情不愿的，也不知道是不是被绑着拖出村子。

年轻人心头的一块大石终于是落下来了，剩下的都是老先生自己和他的孩子们之间的事儿，别人可帮不上忙。他悄悄绕到马厩牵走了自己的马儿，让幽灵解除了法术，也没打算让好心肠的镇民们表达一下感谢，就独自上路了。

余下的路程他没有再做停留，老老实实地沿着大道赶回了都城。再度潜入皇宫也没首次那么困难，在幽灵的配合下，旅途中经受过诸多磨练早已脱胎换骨的年轻人没费什么力气就进到了藏宝库里。守着最深处那道门的石头魔偶倒确实是一位强敌，但它只是一只蠢笨的石头人，被这对搭档耍得团团转，自己左脚绊右脚跌入了边上的陷阱池，然后就不动了。

已经没有什么拦在年轻人和宝库内的魔镜之间了，他打开小瓶，将公主的鲜血倒进门前的轮盘锁，三秒过后，门扉上的纹饰亮了亮，随后应声打开，展现出里头的景象——空荡荡的圆形房间里，一面古朴的穿衣镜立在正中央，似乎没什么特别，只是这面镜子上完全看不到倒影。

年轻人深吸一口气，迈进了屋，他走到镜子前方，正迷茫应该做什么的时候，屋里响起了一个辨不清是先生还是女士的声音：“啊，两个灵魂，一具身体，以那一枚金币为媒介，真有意思，真有意思！”

年轻人吓了一跳，随后反应过来是眼前的镜子在说话，很高兴地问道：“是的，是的，尊敬的魔镜，请问您有办法将金币取下来，好解除幽灵先生对我的附身吗？”

魔镜很快回答：“当然，不过年轻人，你确定要这么做吗？”年轻人不明所以地歪了下头，魔镜解释：“我确实可以解除金币的联结，带走那位法师的灵魂，让你拿回这具身体，但是这并不长久，你的灵魂会一日一日消散，你的身躯会因此而腐朽，直到它成为一具空壳，回归这片土地。毕竟，在你的心脏被刺穿的那一瞬间，你就已经不在人世了。”

年轻人愣住了，他身边的幽灵大声反驳道：“这不可能！我一直同他在一起，他的心脏早已被金币的力量所治愈！”

“但他的灵魂也是靠金币的力量在维系，只要失去金币，他的灵魂就是无根之萍——反倒是你，当他的灵魂不再，你就将成为这具身体的主人，虽然这也不过是时间的问题罢了。”魔镜回应道。

年轻人没有哭泣，也没有大吼大叫，他甚至都没有说话，只是低垂着头颅，沉默地看着腕上的银镯。

魔镜看他那样觉得可怜，便又给出了一个提议：“其实你也可以跟我走，去到那镜子的国度，这样你的灵魂不至于消散，你的身躯也不会腐朽。”

“我可不信你，我曾经见过不少好奇之人跨越界线去了镜子彼端，却从未见过有一人回归，那是一个吃人的国度，不过我是已死之人，无法被杀死第二次，带走我吧。”幽灵凑到镜子跟前，他看着漆黑的镜面，挺了挺胸膛。

可年轻人却直摇头：“不了，幽灵先生，您看到的是深渊，我看到的是希望。在这里，我的旅途确实走到了终点，但在镜面的另一侧，或许还有新的冒险在等待。我并不觉得后悔，也不感到悲伤，因为这枚金币是货真价实的幸运金币，我走了那么远，在路上获得了前行的目标，寻到了面对的勇气，您又如同家人一样在支持着我，我现在是个幸运的人了！来吧，尊贵的魔镜，请告诉我应该怎么做，才能同你行去那未知的国度。”

镜面荡漾，现出一圈圈的波纹，就如同石子投入水面一样。“那可再简单不过了，年轻人，触碰我的镜面，你就可以如愿以偿。”

幽灵还想继续阻拦，却被银镯突然迸发出的微光绑在原地动弹不得。

年轻人前行几步，刚要伸手，却又停住了动作，他转身看向幽灵，最后说道：“幽灵先生，也许您不是真的好心，但是您从未做过有愧于我的事情，又助我良多，我愿意把这具身体交给您，您要是能回到我的故乡去帮我看看我的老朋友是否还过得安康就更好了。——谢谢您，幽灵先生，我很高兴认识您，再会吧！”

说完年轻人不再犹豫，他伸手触碰魔镜，指尖触摸到镜面的一刹那，他的灵魂脱离躯壳，穿越了两界之间的屏障，去到了另一个世界。

没人知道之后发生了什么，唯有依旧闪亮的幸运金币被留在原地。

The End

.

. 

.

.

.

.

“啊？然后呢？” 伊威有些茫然。

“The End，你哪个词听不懂？”

“年轻人在镜子世界的冒险呢？” 

“不知道，没人知道镜子世界是什么样的。”

“幽灵呢？他后来去哪里了？”

“不知道，爱滚哪儿滚哪儿。”

“公主呢？所以她永远都见不到年轻人了？”强尼奇怪地看了米凯拉一眼，小姑娘犹犹豫豫地补上一句，“嗯……我听说童话故事的结尾都是'王子和公主从此幸福快乐地生活在了一起'呀。”

“……也许吧，可这是我的版本，你可以不喜欢，但你不能挑挑拣拣。我们的交易只有我讲一个故事，你们走人，现在我达成了我这部分，轮到你们兑现承诺了。”强尼翘起拇指往身后指了指。

“好吧……”三人垂头丧气，不过还是依言站起身，伊威拍着裤子上的沙土，一边撅起嘴抱怨，“这故事糟透了，米契说你曾经把电锯改装成什么等离子切割枪，然后冲进地狱把恶魔杀了个屁滚尿流，还将恶魔大君给徒手撕成了两半，结果这些内容我半点都没听到。”

“和我无关。……还有少听米契给你们讲那些狗屁倒灶的玩意儿，再这样下去我要找他谈谈了。”强尼耸肩。

三个孩子开始往营地中心行去，强尼侧过身看着他们走远，摇摇头正要转回去的时候，亚历克斯忽然小跑着倒退回来。

“又怎么了？男人之间的约定不作数了？”

“不是，不是，”亚历克斯看着皱起眉头的传奇佣兵，赶紧摆手，“就让我问一个问题，我保证是最后一个问题了！”

“说吧。”

“如果有机会的话，幽灵会去救年轻人吗？”

“这算哪门子问题？”

“你就回答一下吧，不然我今晚睡不着觉。”亚历克斯很坚持。

“…………是的，他会去救，行了吧？”

“那这个故事倒也没有那么糟糕，我不喜欢坏结局，总叫人惦记，而且不能为你的家人做点什么烂透了，我的意思是，对幽灵来说年轻人也是他的家人是吧？至少我知道我会为了族人付出一切，人生在世你总要有点什么不能放手的东西，呃，我奶奶是这么说的。”亚力克斯稍显害羞地抓了抓后脑勺，“不管怎样，谢谢你的故事，V，晚上见。” 亚历克斯最后朝强尼点了下头，随即转身向正等着他的另外两人那边跑去，重新会合的三人组欢欢喜喜地往篝火的方向离开了。

“家人……哈……”强尼喃喃自语，慢吞吞地转回了身。

“哇，从来不知道你还会讲童话故事，你看起来不像是和小孩子处得来的样子，生活真是充满了惊喜。” V突然闪现，侧着身坐在强尼右手边倒扣着的啤酒箱上，强尼张了张口，最后没说什么，只是把搁在上头的飞官墨镜拨到一边。

“你不知道的事情多了去了，小子。”

“不过你认真的吗？不幸的年轻人？受诅咒的幸运金币？被掳走的漂亮姑娘？陈词滥调，强尼，陈词滥调。”

强尼瞥了他一眼，“那你指望什么？给他们读我的霸道情人还是在家嗨起来？”

“不，我说的是你应该多点独创性，你的想象力都去哪里了？我以为这是音乐家的基本品质。”

“是，但没人要求音乐家也要会写童话，还有，”强尼坐正，“你突然发什么神经，V？怎么跟想买张‘爽到爆’的幻舞乐一乐结果被扒光了塞进冰水浴缸然后2万块钱还打了水漂一样狂躁。”

“哈哈，真好笑哦。”一眨眼V又双手抱胸斜倚在响叮当的车身上了。说起这个，他也不是很明白强尼为什么要选这破车，当然摇滚客那部宝贝911并不适合越野，但守宫、猯猪、响尾蛇，还有克莱尔送的猛兽，V手头那么多好车，哪一辆不比这玩意儿靠谱？而响叮当，大概只有无所谓剐蹭这一个优点，反正它都进过一回垃圾场了。

“觉得不爽？咬我啊。……喔，对哦，我忘记了，你咬不到。” 

我操……强尼低声暗骂。

“你知道我们不用忍受对方的，你现在就可以把芯片拔出来。”V抬起下巴示意。

强尼有些恼火地吐了口气，“我觉得我们已经过了这个阶段了。”

“不，我们没有。我还得谢谢你今天又提醒了我一次。”

“V，理智点。”强尼俯身前倾，手肘搁到了大腿上，胸口串在一起的狗牌和护身符撞在一块儿，叮叮当当发出金属的脆响。“我们5个月前就谈过这个，夜城没有带模拟颅内环境功能并且可以兼容圣物读取数据的仿生人，靠，全美都找不出一只，50年前就没人再用了。”

“那就做一个！”

“V！”强尼提高了音调。

“我知道！现在不比网络崩溃前，已经找不到仿生人设计师了！前因后果我都清楚，我是全夜城最好的窜网使，还记得吗？你找个无人机，安保机器人，汽车，什么都行！为什么——”

“——因！为！那！他！妈！的！不！安！全！”强尼猛地站起身，塑料折凳被小腿打得晃了晃，随即颤颤巍巍地保持住了平衡。

“先不提能稳定模拟颅内环境的设备很难入手——还得解决低温保存的问题，那些破铜烂铁很容易入侵，或者被不知道从哪个垃圾堆里爬出来的小人物给一枪崩了。我可不想去填埋场里翻出你的碎块，没什么回收价值，还要被你的小女朋友追杀，讲真那个经历一次就够了。”他说完顿了一下，又加了一句，“大概还会被凯瑞和若恶堵门。‘哦，强尼，看看你干的好事，花言巧语把这个愣头青骗得冲你直摇尾巴，可怜的V，遇上你可真是倒了八辈子大霉’——搞得跟我要为你拉的每一坨狗屎负责一样。”

V冷冰冰地看着强尼，眼神跟螳螂刀似的，不过这景象要是有第三人能看到大概会觉得是双胞胎兄弟在吵架，莫名有几分滑稽。

“那你把芯片丢在一边就行了，我们约好的，你走，我进入圣物，你为我寻找合适的宿体，没有的话就搁置，过你自己的日子去，只要别太快把自己搞死就行。结果你干了什么？你他妈把芯片插回到这智障脑袋里去了！就连蛮兽派的肌肉脑都知道烤过你脑花的东西你不能再往自己脑袋里插第二次！你才是有毛病的那个，强尼！——哦，还有，帕娜不是我的小女朋友，放尊重点。”

“耶，随便你说，对了，这智障脑袋是你的脑袋，提醒你一声。”强尼对着都快贴到他脸上的V倒是没有直接厉言顶撞回去，但也不后退，他发誓他都能感觉到V的口水喷到他胡子上了。

“……放松点童子军，这枚虽然也是2.0，但没有受损，目前仅启用了读取功能，就和1.0一样，没有覆写的风险，我们的脑子很安全。”

V嗤笑，背过身不再看强尼，一边有点厌弃地踢了脚地上的烟头，当然，那玩意儿直接从他的鞋子中间穿过去了，V的双肩微微下垂，似乎有那么一丁点沮丧。

仅激活了读取功能的圣物并不会让两人的感觉相联结，所以理论上来说强尼不应该觉得丧气，但目视着垂下头的电子幽灵，他感觉到低落，也许是因为眼前的景象令他想起了半年前的自己，似乎又不仅是如此，他也说不上来，只能先归结于灵魂交融过的后遗症。

“难道呆在这脑壳里就安全了？要我猜这就是种幼稚的报复，报复我当时不给你抽烟，不给你酗酒，不给你嗑药，而现在轮到我被困在我的……你的脑子里了，我甚至都没法出去放风。”

“首先，我一周只抽一根烟，其次，我只在聚会上喝酒，最后，我不嗑药了。V，你知道我不会做对不起我们的，你的事情，还能说出这话可真太混球。更何况不是帕娜就是绍尔，跟轮岗似的有事没事就来‘关心’一下我是不是有当一个好宝宝，也就米契还讲点道理。”

该死的过保护阿德卡多族，桑提雅各当年可不是这样的……强尼咕哝着把烟头踢开，重新坐回到折凳上，插在后腰的亡夜有点硌人。

V来回踱了几步，绕过强尼走到他背后随后又突然出现在响叮当的车顶，手上还拿着强尼的墨镜，他低头看了会儿黑色镜片，再把它架上鼻梁。

“我猜是继承了你的风格的关系，你原来有多混账我相信你也有自觉。”

“说点我不知道的。”强尼拖着调子回答，叹了口气。

“学院只是一个都市传说，你确定我们能找到？”

“是，我还知道学院董事床头保险柜的密码是0451——听着，我不知道学院到底是不是真的，他们又不会在脑后勺打上条形码来给你认，一切都可能只是一场六个月前的昨日重现，但这里找不到我们就去别的地方，底特律、蒙特利尔、伦敦、布拉格、新加坡、上海……哈，我不关心要花多久，月球基地我都会去。”

“……我从未要求过这个。”

“我知道。但事实是我没死，你也没死……某种意义上能算是这样，我们的朋友都不用去参加狗屁追悼会，也不用哭哭唧唧地给你留言因为心理医生建议这么干会好一些什么的。依旧是你和我，把荒坂搞了个天翻地覆的老搭档，我们是伙伴（choom），你明白的吧？你只要顾好我背后，就和我当时一样，然后我们一起做这些，我相信我们会找到的。……所以这在我看来差不多可以说是个好结局，除了没有‘从此幸福快乐地度过了一生'这结尾以外，还有什么可抱怨的？”

V不语，他的数据身体闪了闪，显现出一些明明灭灭的噪点，随后又再次稳定下来。

“你知道自己不是个好说书人，是吧，强尼？那个童话故事可真是糟透了。”他最后回望了营地一眼，依旧是一副充满了活气的景象，人们各自呆在自己的岗位上忙活，那几个孩子也不知道跑到哪里去了，不过既然没人来打扰他（准确点说，打扰强尼），那大概是信守了承诺。

强尼没有动，只是微微侧了下头，最新型的喜吕志义眼直视着沙地上的夕阳，如果是肉眼的话早就因为强光刺激而流泪了，但冰蓝色的仿生虹膜自动调整着焦距，丝毫不受影响。

“……还用你说。”

或许他察觉到V已经回去了，或许没有，可能他根本没有指望另一个人能听到，总之他还是回答了。强尼无意识地摩挲着自己的右前臂，就好像这能令他感到安心一样。

“还用你说。”

“这事我们还没完，强尼。”

“嗯哼，所以又要来一次烂俗情歌串烧？但你除了PonPon Shit以外还会什么？”V没答话，两人沉默了五秒，“哈，早猜到了。”强尼拿起搁在啤酒箱上的飞官墨镜戴在脸上，站直身体正要往自己的营帐那里走。

“…………强尼坐在窗边，小口啜饮着热可可，看着窗外的太阳渐渐西沉。一天之中，他最喜欢现在这个时间，因为天上的彩霞让他想起那场——”

“干！没想到还有这个，给我闭嘴，V，快给我闭嘴！”

END


End file.
